The present invention relates to automated dispensing equipment and, in particular, to a library kiosk for sundry items that are dispensed and returned to users having personal identification codes.
Varieties of merchandise dispensing assemblies have been developed for many different types of products. Most typically such assemblies operate with uniformly packaged products. Depending upon the packaging, an attendant electro-mechanical support assembly contains the individual packages and sequentially advances the product as requested by a user. Refrigerated and heated products are maintained in enclosures having mechanical support units that dispense the product at a preferred temperature for the product.
Frequently encountered examples of this type of dispensing equipment are dispensers for snack foods such as canned and bottled beverages, candy, chips, popcorn, ice cream bars, etc.. The products are arranged in one or more partitioned racks, trays or spiral clamps in seriatim fashion. The product is dispensed by incrementally advancing the support assembly in response to user-entered selections and deposited moneys.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,412,292; 4,766,548; 5,159,560; and 5,207,784 disclose remotely monitored vending dispensers for beverages and videocassettes. Associated control is included for monitoring, recording and/or communicating inventory status to a control center. Inventory administration can be performed on-site or communicated to the central center. Support personnel either on a periodic basis or in response to reported status data access and maintain the inventory.
Information, postage and newspaper kiosks are also known at U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,369,258; 5,271,669; 4,817,043; 4,571,898; and 4,265,059. The former kiosks include interactive capabilities and dispense information from a contained monitor and stamps from a dispenser. The latter newspaper kiosks principally provide enclosures for papers and various novelty items.
A variety of automated teller machines are also known having an interactive control capabilities, and dispensers for distributing money. Interactive greeting card dispensers are also known which custom print cards in response to user entries.
A kiosk capable of dispensing non-uniformly packaged products is also disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,707. The stored items are contained in bottomless compartments that are manipulated with a three-axis drive assembly. The kiosk, however, is not operative to accept and store returned items.
The present invention was developed to provide an interactive, self-service, library kiosk that dispenses sundry items and accepts returns. The storage sections and X-Y-Z drive mechanisms of the kiosk are adapted to operate with a variety of end effects (e.g. bottomed and bottomless trays and a slide comb) to dispense and accept returns of stored items. Returned items are restored to their original or other designated storage locations. User selections are made through an interactive audio-visual display panel via personal identification codes. Administrative functions are performed by a local programmable controller and are reported to a remote monitoring station.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an automated, self-service kiosk capable of dispensing and accepting returns of a large variety of items of differing size and packaging configurations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser having a walk-in enclosure that permits access to stored contents and permits periodic maintenance and servicing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an interactive, multi-media dispenser that responds and confirms user entered selections and personal identification numbers (pin""s).
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser capable of cash or credit card transactions and able to provide receipted transactions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser having multiple storage locations and shelving that supports bottomed and bottomless slide drawers that contain inventory and end effects that manipulate the items to and from user access dispensing and/or return ports.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser having a pegboard storage location that supports comb-type end effects and inventory mounted in recesses between comb teeth along a slide rail.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a controller that cooperates with drive and end effect assemblies that are responsive to computed X, Y and Z axis drive signals developed from coordinates assigned to system storage locations to dispense and/or return items to the storage locations.
The foregoing objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention, among others, are apparent from a preferred construction that provides a walk-in kiosk. Inventory is contained at a beverage dispenser and a modular arrangement of of shelves that are accessible from an interior access space. Each shelf contains a number of drawers or trays that slide on the shelves. The trays can include a bottom or be bottomless. A variety of items of differing sizes and configuration are contained in the drawers.
Some items are mounted to comb-type storage assemblies mounted to pegboard. Items such as bagged or carded materials having punched holes are mounted in recesses between the comb teeth along a slide rail, inserted through the holes. Extension of the comb via a magnetic end effect releases the items from the rail.
The physical dimensions and parameters of each drawer and the X, Y and Z coordinates of each drawer and slide comb storage location is programmed into a digital controller. Metal pull-tabs or plates attached some of the drawers and combs cooperate with a magnetic end effect. Other drawers cooperate with a hooked end effect and transfer platform. A closed loop motorized drive assembly axially directs the end effects in response to X, Y, and Z drive signals. Differing end effects can be attached to the X and Y track/chain drive and/or the vertical columns supported thereto.
User pin""s, storage and inventory data is programmed into the digital controller that monitors user receipts, returns and payments. Payments are recorded at an associated bill receiver, change and receipt dispenser and/or pin/credit card verifier. Appropriate Z-axis drive signals are determined in relation to current inventory status. A modem connection validates credit transactions and permits reporting periodic administrative reports to a central station and from which maintenance personnel are dispatched to maintain inventory supplies.
Still other objects advantages and distinctions of the invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following description with respect to the appended drawings. To the extent various modifications and improvements have been considered they are described as appropriate. The description should not be literally construed in limitation of the scope of the invention. Rather, the invention should be construed from the spirit and scope of the appended claims.